


Love: Become Human

by Shadow_Leira



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Love, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, M/M, Men Crying, Multi, OT3, OTP Feels, One Shot Collection, Showers, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-19 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16529021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Leira/pseuds/Shadow_Leira
Summary: A bunch of one-shots that I decided to write.REQUESTS ARE OPEN!





	Love: Become Human

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> Ask! Request! I may not be the best at the smut but I can try. 
> 
> This is now (currently) my third book so give me time to actually fulfill your request.
> 
> Please don't get mad or offended if I don't do your request. I'm only 15 so if you request some super abstract, super accurate, super detailed sex position that you did once that was totally extraordinary then don't get pissy when I don't do it. 
> 
> Enough ranting, here ya go.
> 
> Enjoy a little bit of angst and softness with Reed900.
> 
> Based off of a picture I saw on Tumblr.
> 
> I call RK900 Conan, fite me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I call RK900 Conan, fite me.
> 
> Enjoy this angst and softness.
> 
> (Might make it a two-parter if enough people ask.)

Gavin sighed onto his window as he was driven home, by Conan, from the hospital. He could feel the tension suffocating him yet leaving no physical effect. Gavin would have admitted to the android who had been waiting twenty minutes for an answer that what he did was stupid, but it wasn't stupid. 

He wholeheartedly believed it wasn't stupid for him to save Conan. They had been at a crime scene when the suspect came out of hiding and drew a weapon on Conan. Gavin dove in like a hero and saved the plastic man. He scoffed as he saw posters promoting the dehumanization and destruction of androids. Gavin looked over at his escort. He only stared ahead at the road, concentrating on getting his injured partner home safely. 

Gavin didn't like the thought of him injured, it sounded as if he was vulnerable as if he needed someone to look after him. He was fine, it was only a bullet wound to his stomach, went through cleanly as the doctor put it. He was in the hospital for five hours and will go back to work tomorrow. No CSI for a week but he rarely got any action anyway, at least compared to Hank and his boy toy, and so it would be just more boring paperwork.

When they arrived, Gavin quickly got out and went inside even before Conan could park the car. He walked into his living room and crashed onto the couch. After Conan parked the car, he ran off into the bedroom the two men shared. Gavin didn't want to face him right now. Gavin didn't know if Conan was mad or disappointed or sad or scared or what. He just stayed in the living room, drinking coffee Connor had made him earlier. 

After he finished off the 3/4 empty cold cup, he went in and joined Conan in the bedroom. Even after the revolution, the damn android, as well as his brother, refused to take out his LED. As a result, his LED brightly shined red throughout the bedroom. Red was bad for androids. 

Gavin walked to the bed and crawled on top of Conan. Said man started to struggle against his grasp, his eyes were closed shut. Gavin shook Conan, trying to wake him. Conan struggled more, letting out small grunts in resistance. Gavin tried again and Conan woke up before screaming out and sitting up, shoving Gavin in the side, where he was shot, and off of the bed. Gavin groaned and curled up in on himself from the pain. Conan must have come to his senses as he was now comforting the injured man that was on the floor.

"What the fuck was that for, Conan?" Gavin asked the android. Conan didn't answer. Gavin went out of a fetal position and requested help from his detective. Of course, the deviant helped him. When he was safely sitting on the foot of the bed, Conan went into the bathroom. When Gavin heard the shuffling of bottles and bags, he carefully stood up and went into the bathroom. He leaned up against the sink and took off his shirt. He placed it inside the sink behind him. Gavin assumed that Conan didn't see him at the sink as he walked past him and out into the doorway that separated the bathroom and the bedroom. The wind blew a big gust of air and the screen door to the front opened and slammed shut as if someone that was mad left the house.

He stared as Conan slumped onto the wall and slid down the wall until he was sitting like a ball, bandages in hand. He brought his legs up and wrapped his arms around his knees. He set his forehead on his forearms and violently sobbed. He burst out crying, probably because of the stress from the recent cases that involved destroyed and dead androids. Gavin stood and quietly walked over to him. He crouched down and pinched his boyfriend's arm. Said man looked up at him with a disbelieving look. Gavin gave a small sad smile and opened his arms up for a hug. Conan jumped into the hug, full on sobbing into Gavin's shoulder. The injured man winced in pain but wrapped his arms around Conan as he cried.

After Conan cried for a good twelve minutes, he got off of Gavin. He hid his face as he helped Gavin up. As before, Gavin leaned on the sink. Conan unwrapped the bloody bandages from Gavin's torso. He placed them on the sink behind Gavin. Conan got his down near his abdomen area and inspected the bullet wound closer. Gavin adjusted as so he could see what Conan was doing.

The plastic man stared at the wound as if it would be the thing that gave him his daily whippings. His LED spun a vibrant red. He stopped staring at the injured ab and wrapped it up again with clean bandages. After he finished, he started to take off Gavin's belt.

"Hey, what are you doing, stop," Gavin grabbed at his wrists. Conan fussed with him and because of his robot strength, he wins in taking off his belt.

"I have to make it up to you...you shouldn't have protected me, Detective," Conan doesn't look up at all and tries to go for his pants button. Gavin forces Conan's hands to move him up to his level. He rests his own hands against the sink to help support himself.

"Baby, kiss me," Gavin spoke with a softness he's only ever shown to Conan. Conan cupped his cheeks and kissed Gavin lightly. Both of them closed their eyes. It was a sentimental kiss that probably lasted for three minutes. When they stopped, Conan promptly set his head onto Gavin's shoulder and wrapped his arms around Gavin, who returned the gesture.

"I thought I lost you," Conan weakly spoke. His voice was hoarse and anybody could tell that he had been crying. Gavin remembered that Conan once said that he liked it when the man played with his hair, and so Gavin rose a hand to do so.

"You didn't lose me. You never did," Gavin, again, let himself be even softer than earlier when speaking.

"I almost did."

"No you didn't."

"Yes I did. At the hospital, you fell asleep and five minutes later, you flat-lined. You fucking flat-lined. They wouldn't let me see you, I wasn't allowed to be with you and you fucking died. They said you wouldn't make it, they told me you wouldn't live through it. It went through your intestines and it was out of control. You had a small chance of pulling through." Conan started to silently cry a small bit before continuing.

"I thought I would never touch you, never hug you, never see your dorky smile or see your dorky voice ever again," Gavin heard all of the sorrow in his voice build up again like he was gonna cry. Gavin has to change that.

"Well, I'm no little bitch to anyone but you and you are my daddy, and what daddy wants is what daddy gets. So if he wants his little bitch to live, that's what he gets," Gavin gave the man a soft smile but Conan's forehead only tightened into wrinkles. Gavin rose his hands to cup Conan's jaw.

"It doesn't work like that, Gavin," Conan rose his eyes to meet Gavin's but shut them after finishing his statement and lowered his head.

"I'm still alive and I pulled through, didn't I? You getting what you want is working right now so you don't need to worry yet. Do you wanna go to bed yet?" Conan kept his eyes shut and shook his head.

"Do you wanna take a shower together?" Conan perked up slightly at that and nodded. Gavin pushed the RK900 model back gently until he was sitting down on the toilet. Gavin took off Conan's clothes before taking off his own clothes. He grabbed Conan's wrist and stepped both under the shower head. He turned on the water as hot as it could be without it burning him alive and they relaxed under the blissful massage of the hot water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to rewrite the ending due to my stupidity so I apologize for any mistakes or if it doesn't live up to its greatest potential.

**Author's Note:**

> Perkins's first name is Richard. Nines is like Connor eights. No offense to either name but my preference is Conan. Don't like it? Fuck off or deal with it like a responsible person. Hope you enjoyed this one-shot, give me requests (may make this a two-parter if I get enough request for it).
> 
> I accidentally closed out of my tab so I had to rewrite the whole ending. So pissed about it. Sorry if its bad.


End file.
